


Sweaty Kisses

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Spoilers, based on s4 trailers, spoilers from the trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home from a run and finds Felicity cooking. My take on the S4 trailers domestic scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Kisses

Oliver came into the back of the house slightly out of breath and smiling. He pulled his hood off his head and wiped his face of sweat. He welcomed the cold air blasting from the air conditioner.

Oliver had peered through the sliding glass doors, into the house, before entering, but hadn’t seen Felicity. Inside he was greeted with a slight singed smell coming from the kitchen. He turned his head and saw the beautiful blonde seated on the counter next to the stove. Oliver smiled despite the smell. He was amused that, regardless of her numerous attempts at cooking, Felicity was stubborn enough to keep trying to cook. She had yet to cook anything edible, and today didn’t appear to be any different.

“Did you not hear me when I said I’d cook breakfast after my run?” Oliver asked.

Felicity, nose deep in a cookbook, turned her head quickly to him at the sound of his voice. Her cheeks tinged red and she stared at him for half a second longer than was necessary for a reply.

“How was your run?”

“Good,” Oliver said on a chuckle. “Again I ask, why are you cooking?”

“I…I just thought…there was this book,” Felicity stumbled over her words. She took a breath and stared at Oliver. “I can get into anyone’s bank account no matter what country the account is in. I can program software to search for and recognize anyone’s face. I can hack into ARGUS satellites in less than two minutes. I should be able to make a simple meal.”

“And yet,” Oliver said as he walked closer to the stove and peered into the now smoking skillet, “that doesn’t appear to be the case.”

He swiped an oven mitt off the opposite counter, grabbed the skillet, and moved it into the sink. The skillet sizzled loudly as he turned the facet onto the charred remains of whatever food Felicity was cooking.

“Hey,” Felicity said as she jumped off the counter, still holding onto her cookbook. “I could have saved that.”

“No, you really couldn’t have.”

“You don’t know. I could have scraped the slightly overdone parts off and had a perfectly done-“

“What? What was that supposed to be?” Oliver asked as he pointed at the waterlogged blackened food disintegrating in the once shiny skillet.

Felicity squinted at him and swiped her thumb out of the book as she hid the evidence of what page she was looking at. She set the cookbook down on the counter, made her eyes as wide as possible, and directed them at Oliver.

“I don’t remember.” Her voice was high and the words came out slow, especially for her.

“Maybe that’s part of your problem.”

“Maybe it’s the universe’s way of saying I don’t need to cook because I have you to cook for me.”

“That is probably true, but my cooking isn’t free,” Oliver said with a mischievous shine in the eyes. He failed to entirely hide his smile. He took a step closer to Felicity.

“What’s it going to cost me?” Felicity asked as she squelched the instinct to take a step back. Even if her bravado was fake, she didn’t want to lose the game of chicken with Oliver so quickly.

“A kiss,” Oliver answered. At almost impossible speed, he grabbed both her wrists in each of his hands and pulled her closer to him. As he wrapped her arms around him, Felicity squirmed as she tried to escape his hold.

“No, Oliver. You’re all sweaty,” Felicity said through her laughter. “Eww.”

“Eww?” Oliver asked. He pulled her against his body harder, both their arms behind him. “You’ve never had a problem with my sweat when you were watching me on the salmon ladder. And you seemed to like it on the island.”

“Ah, the landmines,” Felicity recalled. “That was because you had just saved my life. It seemed rude to complain then. Now, when I don’t need to be in direct contact with all of your sweat, it’s eww.”

“Eww? I think you just haven’t had time to truly appreciate my sweat.”

He kept his hold on her wrists, as he leaned down slowly with the ever-present smile on his face. Felicity could have turned her head away, but she continued to smile and actually turned her head up towards his. Their smiles faded as his lips captured her bottom lip. All thoughts of sweat and burnt food disappeared from their minds and were replaced with much more pleasurable possibilities.


End file.
